Digital Millenua
by Dark Tamer
Summary: Ami is a normal girl, until she meets someone that will change her life, and his, forever.  Based on Digimon Tamers   CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...this is a reloaded story. I got caught in work and not loading more chapters so I took it off, but now I got more chapters written and I'm ahead of myself so please enjoy and please please please review. I love hearing feedback. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

I'm not sure how all this happened. I was just a normal 12-year-old girl, with really nothing special about me. How did I end up with this guy's arms around me, protecting me? How did I get in the middle of this Digimon fight? I closed my eyes, bracing for an impact to hit us. I silently prayed to not suffer if I did die. But it never hit. As I opened my eyes, I realized that I wasn't with anything normal anymore.

**DIGITAL MILLENIUA **

**BY SHADOW554**

**Chapter 1: Encounter **

Earlier that day:

"Ami! Can you go to the store for me? I forgot to pick up bread on the way."

Ami sighed, her orange-brown hair going over her face. She got up from the comfort of her bed and went downstairs. Her mom handed her the money and smiled.

"Thank you, Ami. Be sure to say 'hi' to Takato for me."

"No problem," Ami said, as she put on her sneakers. "Be back in a bit!"

Ami sighed as the heat sweltered her. She stopped to roll up her pale yellow capri pants a bit more and adjusted the white tank she was wearing. She started to walk faster on command as she thought of the air-conditioned bakery not too far away.

"I'm glad it's summer and all, but does it have to be so hot?" she complained to herself.

As she walked, she noticed a group of people standing by the road staring at something. She couldn't see anything there and was confused.

"Excuse me," she asked a guy by her. "What's everyone looking at?"

"There was a fog around here but then it suddenly disappered. Seems to be a lot of 'em happening. Must be the ozone or something…"

Ami left the guy to his mutterings as she continued on her journey.

_A digital field, huh? I better keep my eyes out for the next one_, she thought to herself.

Even though Ami wasn't a tamer, she was still interested in Digimon mostly because it was her parents' past lifestyle and she wished she could be a part of it.

_Yeah, right. I'll never be like them._

She entered bakery and sighed in relief by the coolness of it. She then picked up a loaf of bread that her mom wanted and also picked up a couple of creampuffs for her.

"Hey there, Ami. How are you?" Takato asked.

"I'm good, thanks."

Even though Takato was an adult, he still had a bit of a messed up hair style, but he had gotten pretty tall and was even with everyone else on adult height. He opened up his own location of the Matsuki Bakery, since his parents wanted to keep thiers running.

Ami grabbed the bag of bread and headed back to her house. Along the way she ate a creampuff to keep her mind off of the heat. She was almost to her door when something caught her eye in the air. She looked up and sure enough a streak of fog hit the ground nearby.

_I'm __**not **__going to miss this!_

She ran inside and put the bread on the counter. Before her mom could say a word, she ran out the door again at top speed. She could see the fog starting to drift more into the street. Suddenly a figure went past her. She stopped and looked in the air, seeing a boy a bit older than her jump into the fog from a building. Ami paused for a bit, and then went into the fog, squinting her eyes.

Once she got in the clearing she could see a dinosaur digimon. He was enormous. She didn't need a D-Arc to know that it was a ShadowGreymon and that they were fierce. She then saw it throw something, and gasped when she saw the boy skid across the pavement. He groaned, a part of his sleeve on his blue shirt was ripped. The ShadowGreymon started to go to him, hunger in his eyes.

_I have to do something quick or else that guy is going to be dino-food._

She found a huge rock and grabbed it. Getting as close as she could, she threw the rock at the ShadowGreymon's head. Upon impact, it swirled its head around to her.

"Oh crap," she whined.

The digimon's mouth curled with black flames and blasted at her. "Shadow Flame!"

She ran out of its path, half screaming. She could see the guy getting up, and he didn't look too hurt.

"Hurry! Get out of here!" she screamed at him.

"And just what are you going to do?" he yelled back, his blue eyes flashing at her.

Ami didn't know what to say. She looked at him, staring at her. Suddenly the ShadowGreymon attacked again.

"Shadow Flame!"

Ami gasped, but this time she had no escape. Suddenly, the guy appeared in front of her and held her close. She could feel his long, dark hair tickle her face, but she also felt the strength in his grip. She closed her eyes, praying that if she died she wouldn't suffer. She felt the flames come closer, so close she was ready to feel it singe her hair. It never did, though. Ami slowly opened her eyes and her eyes got wider and her mouth dropped as she observed what she was seeing.

The guy had an invisible force field coming out of one hand, the flames rearing back from them like a dragon. He smirked and pushed the flames back at full force towards the ShadowGreymon. The attack hit him and it screamed. Ami suddenly felt herself being let go and she let herself fall to her knees on the cement. She stared in awe as the boy jumped 50 feet into the air and extended his nails into claws.

"Shadow Claw!" he yelled, as he dug the claws into the digimon's body.

It screamed in pain as its data disintegrated from it. The guy and Ami watched it float into the air, becoming nothing. Ami stared at him, lost for words.

"How…?" was all she could manage out.

He looked at her, almost unsure of what to do. He then leaped into the air, swirled, and disappared in a wind of leaves.

"Hey!" she yelled, even though she knew it was probably too late.

She brushed off her knees and looked at the spot once again where the battle took place. The fog was starting to lift, so she hurried up and started walking towards home. She took it slow, so she could calm herself down. Once she got home, she heard her mom.

"Ami! Where did you go so suddenly?"

"Oh, nowhere, mom. I just thought I saw something outside that's all."

"Ok, dinner will be ready shortly."

Ami walked upstairs to her room, and laid down on the bed. Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling, picturing the guy that saved her.

_I wonder if I'll see him again. I hope so. I never got to thank him._

As the sun set, Ami wondered what more the summer would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Ami kept rolling around her bed, trying to go to sleep. Unfortunatly, the images in her head from earlier that day kept her looked at her clock and saw that it read 11:30. She groaned in despair. She'd been trying to go to sleep for an hour now, but she wasn't tired. Sitting up in bed, she sighed.

"I guess I'll just go out for a little walk," she whispered to herself.

She put on a pair of jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt on, since it was supposed to be a little more chilly tonight. She put on shoes and opened up her window. She was on the second story but luckily there was a huge tree right by it. She carefully planted her feet on the window sill and grabbed the nearest branch. Ami pulled her self across it until another branch brushed her feet. Once she was stable, she climbed down the rest of the tree and started her walk into the night.

**Chapter 2: **

**The Man of the Moon**

As Ami walked, she enjoyed the quiet in the night. Even though people were still out, not too many came around this area at night. As she was about to turn around to head back, a sound caught her attention. She looked around and couldn't see anything. It was further away and it sounded like a wooden flute.

"I wonder where it's coming from," she asked herself.

Once she knew the direction, she started running toward it. As she kept going, it got louder and louder. Then she stopped once it was clear that was where it was at. She looked around and couldn't see anything. The song danced around her and then she finally looked up. Ami gasped in surprise and amazement. On top of the roof of a building there was a tall guy standing, his long hair flowing in the breeze as he played the wooden flute. The moon shined behind him, and Ami just stared. The music was beautiful and she felt comfort by it. As if in a trance she started to hum along with it, but it suddenly stopped.

Looking up again, she saw him staring at her. His blue eyes looked more amazing in the moonlight. Without saying anything, he jumped down and landed gracefully as a cat onto the ground. He slowly approached her and she recognized him as the guy from earlier that day. He was a little more than a head taller than her.

"Did you like my music?" he asked softly.

"Yes…I did."

He smiled and Ami couldn't stop staring at him.

"Why are you out so late? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked in a suspicous tone.

Ami then snapped out of her trance and scowled. "I couldn't sleep so I thought a little walk would help me."

He frowned. "It's dangerous out here at night."

"Oh, you care?"

"No, not really."

He then turned around and started walking away.

Ami just looked at him and yelled, "Hey! Where are you going?"

She followed him and he led her to a park nearby and sat on a bench. She joined him and looked at his features. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He was young but looked more mature in his eyes. He walked gracefully and his long dark purple hair was in a ponytail. He wore dirty jeans and his blue shirt that was torn at one sleeve from the fight from earlier. His shoes were also becoming of no use.

'Yet he still looks amazing,' she thought to herself.

"Any reason you're staring at me?" he asked.

"No,"she said, making a face. "But I am wondering what your name is."

"Kyo," he said simply. "How about you?"

"Ami…"

"I know you have another question for me."

"What are you? Psychic?"

"No. I can tell."

"Well…" Ami paused trying to say it in the best way she could. "I know you're not human. Or normally anyway."

"Well, you're right."

She looked at him in the eyes. "Tell me."

"You wouldn't believe me," he said. "But you want to know. I'm a digimon."

Before he could explain what a digimon was, Ami spoke up. "I know what a digimon is. So why are you in your human form?"

He sighed. "My digimon form is locked. Another digimon locked it a long time ago, but I don't mind it. It's been my life basically. How do you know so much about digimon?"

"Both of my parents were tamers. Their digimon are in the Digital World right now, but I see them sometimes. They also have friends that were too and I know all of them."

Ami yawned after her explanation and realized how heavy her eyes were getting.

"You're tired," Kyo said.

"No…just let me rest a bit…" Ami mumbled and that's the last thing she remembered.

"Ami! Get up! You have school today!"

Ami groaned. "Why does school have to ruin everything?"

She sat up and realized she was in her room and the window was shut.

'Was last night a dream?' she thought. She saw she was still in the clothes she was in last night. 'Maybe I was sleepwalking…'

She got up and dressed in her school uniform which was a blue skirt and a matching blue shirt. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs to leave.

"Bye mom! I'm leaving!"

"See you later , Ami!"

As Ami walked down the sidewalk, she heard a voice from up in the tree behind her that was by her room.

"Sleep well last night?"

She whipped around and saw Kyo sitting lazily up in the tree. She pointed and yelled, "You! What are you doing here?"

Kyo smirked. "What do you think? How do you think you got home last night after falling asleep on the bench?"

"So it wasn't a dream," she mumbled. Then she drew her attention back to Kyo. "Wait! How did you know where I lived?"

"Well after that battle yesterday I followed you to make sure you were all right. I know the area so it wasn't too hard to remember where you lived."

"Stalker!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Ami turned and started walking. "Well I have to go to school."

Kyo watched her walk off and smiled to himself.

Ami sighed heavily. 'I have a feeling he's going to be more trouble.'

"Hey Ami!" a chorus of voices came from behind her.

Ami turned and saw her three friends coming up to her. "Oh. Hey guys."

Ami's three best friends were Emiko, Yori, and Sora. They all walked to class together like they usually did and Ami tried acting as normal as she could. School went slower than normal today, or at least to Ami it did. When the final bell rang, Ami sighed with relief.

"Hard day today, Ami?" Emiko teased.

"Just went by so slow…"

As they all walked outside, Ami saw someone standing by the gates under a tree. She then stopped and stared as she realized who it was.

_'What is he doing here?' _Ami screamed in her head.

"What is it, Ami?" Sora asked.

They looked at who she was looking at and gasped.

"Do you know that guy?" asked Sora.

"He's so hot!" Emiko said.

"You never told us you had a boyfriend, Ami," Yori dully said.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's some creepy stalker that keeps following me…" Ami said.

She could tell her friends didn't believe her, as a couple rolled their eyes. Then again, who would deny such a hot guy as a stalker than as a boyfriend?

_'No! Don't start thinking like that!' _Ami told herself.

"Well see you later, Ami!" her trio of friends choursed.

_'Great…now I'm alone.'_

She calmly walked up to Kyo, and as he saw her walk up he smiled at her. She tried hard not to fall under his charm as she focused on what to say to him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Well I thought it would be safer if I walked you home from school rather than waiting for you to get home," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well you can't just follow me everywhere. It's creepy."

"I can't help it."

"Well try harder."

Ami looked at him and saw that his clothes looked even worse in the light. Even though he was handsome, he looked close to a begger. Ami sighed and decided what to do next.

"Come on. We're going to my house and then we're going out," she said as she started for home.

"We?" Kyo asked, walking with her.

"Yes. We. Now no more questions please. I'm not telling you where we're going."

They got to Ami's house and she told him to wait outside while she changed. She got to her room and quickly changed into casual clothes. She put on jeans and found a red t-shirt she liked with a rose growing on the side of it. She then grabbed her purse and started out the door again. Before she left, she wrote a note to her parents saying she would be back a little bit later.

"Ok, let's go," she said to Kyo.

Kyo followed her into the district shopping area and Ami was looking for the right store.

"Here it is!" she said.

Kyo stopped and looked at the clothing store. "Why are we here?"

"Because you need better clothes to wear, and obviously you don't have any money to buy them with."

"I think I look fine."

"Of course you would. Let's go," Ami said, shoving him into the store.

She picked out some clothes and had him try them on. He settled with dark jeans, a black tanktop, black and red sneakers, and a couple maroon t-shirts to wear as well. Ami paid for it all, since she never really used her allowance money. As they walked out of the store, a digital field emerged.

"Great…just what I needed."

"Stay here. I'll take care of this," Kyo said.

"Are you crazy? You could get hurt again."

Kyo looked back at her. "If you're so worried, then follow me. I don't care."

Ami watched as the field got bigger and Kyo ran towards it. She decided to follow him, since she knew it wouldn't sit to well waiting.

_'I know I've always wanted to be a tamer, but I didn't think it would be so nerve-wrecking.'_

Ami ran to where Kyo was going, and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Ami ran into the fog, following Kyo as best as she could. She then saw him staring at a smaller digimon than the one from yesterday. It looked like a minature reaper cloaked entirely. Its beady eyes were the only thing that were visible. Kyo didn't look very intimidated by it, but he kept his guard up and stayed close by Ami.

"What is that?" Ami asked.

"Phantomon," Kyo said dully.

"It's just staring at us…"

Before Ami could finish her sentence, Phantomon dove toward them. Kyo leapt up in the air and kicked Phantomon's sycthe, sending him back a bit more.

"Shadow Sycthe!" Phantomon yelled, sending an energy shaped in an arrow from his sycthe.

Kyo easily dodged it and attacked back with his own. "Blazing Diamond!"

Phantomon screamed as shards of firey red diamonds cut into its body and he disintegrated into data. Kyo landed gracefully as the fog started to disappear.

'He defeated him so quickly. No wonder I wasn't able to see any battles,' Ami thought to herself.

"Ready to go?" Kyo asked walking beside her.

"Yeah…let's go."

They started walking towards Ami's house again, not even looking as if anything was out of place.

**Chapter 3:**

**Sick Summer Days**

Once they were back at Ami's house, she let Kyo come in since her parents weren't home yet. They walked into the compact two story home as Ami laid her things by the door. Kyo studied the place and watched Ami rummage around with her things. He set down the bag of clothes by the door and walked into the family room.

"Nice place," Kyo said.

"Thanks…" Ami replied.

Kyo looked at the family photo of a red headed woman with a brunette man and both were all smiles. "Is that your parents?"

"Yeah. That was their picture they took after they got married."

"You look a lot like her…your mom," Kyo said as he looked at the picture.

Ami blushed slightly. "Thanks. A lot of people say that."

It was silent for a while until Kyo said, "So now what?"

Ami thought about it for a bit. "Well shouldn't you be getting home? Or wherever you go?"

"I go where I please," Kyo said.

"What about your…parents?" Ami said cautiously.

Before Kyo could respond, the sound of a door unlocking echoed. Ami gasped as the door opened.

"Mom!"

"Oh, sorry Ami. Did I scare you?"

Ami turned to see that Kyo had disappeared completely. "Yeah…a little."

"Well, how about you help me make dinner and I'll make you whatever you want to make up for it?" Ami's mom said as she smiled.

Ami smiled back, already having something in mind. "Sure."

As they prepared the meal, Ami's mom spoke up. "Ami. Your father and I need to go on a trip to the Digital World tomorrow and we'll be gone for a week."

"Is there something wrong?" Ami asked worried.

"Not yet. But a digimon we've been trying to get rid of for years is starting to rise up again and we need to figure out where he is."

"I see," Ami said. "Well, just be careful."

"Don't worry. Nothing is happening yet."

They finished making dinner as Ami's dad walked in. They didn't talk more about the ongoings in the Digital World.

A couple of days after her parents left, Ami was alone in the house and in bed. She coughed a little as her cheeks became more red.

"This sucks," Ami mumbled. "It's summer. I shouldn't be getting sick."

Suddenly, Ami heard a noise downstairs. She could hear footsteps and walking around in the kitchen.

_'Oh great,' _Ami thought. _'I'm sick and there's a burglar downstairs.'_

She slowly got out of bed, tiptoeing across the floor so she wouldn't alert her intruder. She slowly opened her door and quietly walked down the hall and down the stairs. She couldn't see who was here, and realized the noises were still coming from the kitchen.

_'Maybe I should find something to protect myself with.'_

Ami looked around, and saw the long rod of wood that her parents use as a door stop. She grabbed it and held it out in front of her as she continued toward the kitchen. She peeked around the corner, and saw the stove was on and a pot was boiling.

_'Ok…but where's this guy at?'_

Suddenly, she saw a shadow from behind her in her peripheals. Before the person even got a chance to say anything, she spun around and clocked him on the head with the piece of wood. He went down and yelled, "Ami! Wait! It's just Kyo!"

She stopped in midair of doing another hit, and saw Kyo holding one hand up for defense and the other on his bumped head.

"Kyo! What are you doing here!" Ami was a little pissed but also embarassed that she just clobbered poor Kyo.

Kyo stood up, wincing a little. "I came over earlier and saw you were still asleep, but you were coughing so I assumed you were sick. So I decided to come in and make you something to eat since you'd been sleeping all day."

"All day?" Ami mumbled. She looked at the clock behind her.

2:15.

"I didn't think it was that late," Ami groaned, as her stomach growled.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off her feet. She went to wave the rod, when she realized it was out of her hand and by the corner of the wall. Then she realized she was being carried princess style to the nearby couch by Kyo, her body gently against his. She felt warmer in her face, but not from a fever. Kyo gently laid her on the couch and put a blanket on her.

"Now lay there until soup is done, which shouldn't be too long," Kyo said.

Ami watched as he went back to the stove, and realized she was still blushing. _'He probably thinks it's my fever.' _

A few minutes later, Kyo brought out some soup for her. She looked at it and saw it had a funny orange color to it. Kyo saw her expression and chuckled. "I know it looks weird, but I put in something that will make you feel better a lot quicker and you won't taste it."

Ami slowly ate it, and realized that it tasted just like normal soup, despite the color. After she was done, she did feel better. Her muscles weren't as sore and her cough had mostly gone. Kyo took her bowl and cleaned up as she sat on the couch. Once he was done, he came back and sat beside her.

"Kyo?"

"Ya?"

"How did you know my parents weren't going to be home?"

"I didn't. But I wouldn't think your mom would leave you home alone sick, if she knows that all you do is be lazy and sleep."

"Yeah, she'd be fussing over me a bit."

"So where did they go?"

Ami looked at him. She knew he was a digimon, but she wasn't sure if telling him what was going on would be a good idea. "They…went on a trip. They'll be back in a week."

Kyo smirked. "Ok. But you do know you're a horrible liar."

Ami squinted her eyes at him. "Well that's all you need to know."

"Ok, fine. I won't ask anymore."

Ami then remembered nothing was unlocked as she came downstairs. "How did you get in?"

"Same way I got out when your mom did a surprise come home a couple days ago."

Ami growled. "I'm not a digimon and I'm not you so how do I know what you did?"

"I can materialize from place to place. Kinda looks like I'm fading through stuff, but maybe someday I'll show ya."

Ami just stared at him. "You just tell me everything, don't ya?"

Kyo smirked. "I trust you. Maybe hopefully you can trust me more too."

Ami realized Kyo was leaning more toward her on the couch, and in an instant she pushed him back. Kyo looked at her and she looked back. She slightly blushed but then got more red as she got more pissed. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing! Just because I'm sick doesn't mean you get to take advantage of me…you…you…PLAYBOY!"

"Playboy?" Kyo asked.

"Listen, I may be young, but I know how you guys can be. Always wanting to get in it with a girl, but it's not gonna happen!"

Kyo took Ami's hands and set them down. "Listen, Ami. I'm not going to try anything. I keep forgetting how sensitive humans can be, so I'll try to be careful ok?"

Ami saw that he was sincere. "Oh. Sorry then. I mean I just met you and I don't quite know much about digimon…at least young ones anyway."

Kyo smiled. "It's ok."

Ami then remembered what she tried asking him before. "Kyo…where are your parents?"

Kyo frowned a little, as he said, "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Sorry," Ami said. "Are you…going to leave?"

"Do you mind if I stay?" he asked, a concerned look going through his eyes.

"I don't mind…you can if you want."

Not sure of what else to do, they watched TV and before too long Ami felt herself slip into sleep once again.


End file.
